T'Challa Okonkwo (WOTA)
T'Challa Okonkwo was the current king of the Kingdom of Wakanda, assuming the role of the protector of his tribe, the "Black Panther". Due to his father being assassinated in a terrorist attack which was orchestrated by Colonel Helmut Zemo, T'Challa focused on killing the man he believed to be responsible - Winter Soldier. Along with Ava Ayala and Duc No Tranh, this led the trio into the conflict between the Avengers, siding with Iron Man's team. However, when T'Challa learned of Zemo's deception, he assisted Winter Soldier and allowed him to recover from his trauma in Wakanda. Biography Early Life Born as the crown prince of the royal Okonkwo Family, T'Challa was the first biological son of T'Chaka, King of the African Nation of Wakanda. His mother, N'Yami, died while giving birth and his adopted older brother, Hatut, blamed him for her death. His second mother, Ramonda, left the family when T'Challa was only eight. T'Chaka believed Ramonda had run away with another man, and so decreed that no one would speak of her in his presence again. Only decades later did T'Challa learn Ramonda had been kidnapped and brought back to her native South Africa. Avengers Civil War Bombing of the Vienna International Centre Sometime in the year 2016, T'Challa returned to Wakanda until he heard the news of the terrible incident in Lagos. When the United Nations decided to approve the Superhuman Registration Act in order to control and monitor the Avengers, T'Challa went with his father T'Chaka to attend a conference in Vienna. Before the conference, T'Challa had a short conversation with Natasha Romanoff. He later watched his father speak his word during the conference. That was when he looked out of the window and noticed that there was a bomb. T'Challa ran to get his father out of the way, but it was too late. His beloved father was killed in a terrorist attack secretly orchestrated by Helmut Zemo. As a result, T'Challa mourningly took over his rightful role as King of Wakanda. Hunting the Winter Soldier As the news broke that the one who crafted the terrorist attack was the Winter Soldier, T'Challa put on the Panther Habit in order to avenge his father's death. Along with White Tiger and Bengal, the trio worked together to track down the Winter Soldier. When word was reached that the Winter Soldier was in Bucharest. Upon arriving, the three ambushed the Winter Soldier and chased him down to a traffic tunnel, but had to battle against Captain America, Falcon, and Agent Venom who were in the way as well. The three proved to be a real match for all of them, but were arrested by the War Machine, She-Hulk, Blade, Stature, Krista Starr, a vampire battalion force from the Vampire Nation, and an entire police squad. The police apprehended Bucky, Steve, Flash and Sam, who were fugitives due to the SRA and brought them to Berlin, where Barnes was locked up in a maximum security prison of the German anti-terror police force GSG9 led by Everett Ross. T'Challa, Ava, and Duc were also brought in and kept in separate offices. That was when the Winter Soldier was freed and manipulated by Helmut Zemo, and T'Challa was among those that tried to stop him. T'Challa tried to stop him, but the Winter Soldier managed to get away. Clash of the Avengers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Avengers Category:Wakandans